wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyrosome
Pyrosome is a SeaWing that belongs to AlopeketheSkyWing. Do not use him or anything on his page without permission. The coding was done by Storm. APPEARANCE Pyrosome has dark green scales with cyan underscales and glow-in-the-dark stripes. He has lighter green wing membranes and in the webbing between his claws. His horns and claws are dark green and his eyes are dark blue. PERSONALITY Pyrosome tends to be charismatic, highly intelligent, and mischievous. He easily can trick others through his friendly and charming behavior for treasure. He can also be selfish, choosing to focus only on finding and selling pearls in exchange for piles of valuables or treasure, though this ended when Wrasse changed his mind. Never forgetting his miserable history and life that he had in the past, Pyrosome came to be opinionated, devious, and arrogant. He viewed Pyrrhia as a hollowed and empty shell with dragons being only good or bad in every way. Still, he keeps a positive radiance by seeing his strong points which were his intelligence amd trickery. Pyrosome also has a strong sense of humor, being comedic to his foes or friends. Although he tends not to care about others, Pyrosome shows sympathy to those who were prejudged like himself in the past, proving and willing to stand up to others and be fearless and protective. Pyrosome doesn't like to handle intense situations shown to go into immediate panic and even jumping to the conclusion that he will perish. Pyrosome can sometimes blame others for deciding to endanger his or the other's lives. But due to his laid-back nature, he can be a quick forgiver as his care for others eventually wins over his anger. Pyrosome has a fondness of coconuts as he usually compliments on how delicious they are and says that he can cook them in twenty different ways. He also has a large pile stored on his boat whenever he goes far out to sea. HISTORY Pyrosome was raised in the SeaWing village of Turtle Island by unnamed parents. Growing up, Pyrosome became inspired by his father's job as a pearl diver and enjoyed being with him. His father decided to teach him the ways of pearl diving and Pyrosome learned very quickly. He learned how to search for the pearl oysters; he learned how to dive deeper than he ever had dived before; his father even gave him half of what he earned from the pearls. But soon things began to tear apart for Pyrosome. His mother died of a sickness and his father grew old and weak; too much to continue working. Pyrosome, deciding to help his remaining family, decided to work in order to help his father. He would go every morning to sea. Since his father had taught him to use boats, Pyrosome dragged his tools and would take a couple of food with him on his quest. He spent hours and hours diving and retrieving oysters but with each one that he opened no pearl appeared. Pyrosome grew tired of pearl diving since with each catch nothing appeared as if bad luck would never end for him and his father. Sometimes he wouldn't have fish or any other seafood to eat and since he couldn't trade in the nearby fish markets since he had nothing he could use to trade, Pyrosome would hunt in the ocean which was very far from where he lived, only to sometimes manage to catch five or three miserable shrimp or fish. Days went by and when Pyrosome turned five he decided that he couldn't keep hunting and catching very little food since it wasn't enough to sustain him or his father. He went out to pearl dive again with hopes of luck to find pearls. Luckily as if fate had fallen on him, he found six round and huge pearls, enough to get sufficient food. As he ran with glee back to his home to tell his father, Pyrosome ran into his neighborhood friends. Having met them since he was two and would do everything with them making him think that they were his true friends and trusted them with all his heart, it was a hurtful and heartbreaking surprise to find them beating poor Pyrosome up and then stealing his pearls leaving him hurt and lonely. That day he learned two things: one that he would never let anyone hurt him again and two that he would never trust anyone every again no matter who they were. When Pyrosome turned six, his father died of old age and weakness and Pyrosome was hurled into the streets by his envious and angry aunt who hogged into his home. Homeless and an orphan, Pyrosome lived in the streets for years eating scraps or would go out hunting to find food. When he turned ten, Pyrosome decided to pearl dive again and used trickery against others to achieve what he wanted and if desperate would steal to survive. RELATIONSHIPS MOTHER: Pyrosome loved his mother and was heartbroken when she died. FATHER: '''Since he was inspired by pearl diving from his dad and was taught everything his dad knew, Pyrosome cherished his beloved father. When his only parent was old and weak, Pyrosome tried everything he could to keep him alive. But with no luck he soon died leaving Pyrosome as an orphan and homeless and alone. '''WRASSE: '''At first Pyrosome did not want anything to do with Wrasse seeing her as untrustworthy and not caring about her. He tried many times to toss her out of his boat since she was trying to return the Amulet to the ImmortalWings and he didn't care about her mission only wanting to continue finding and selling pearls for treasure. Later, Pyrosome began to care about Wrasse after hearing her story and how it was similar to his. He even made her a prosthetic leg. Soon he fell in love with her and began to date her. '''GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings